I don't like your girlfriend
by Butters-St0tch
Summary: GaruxTobe WARNING: DIFFERENT fanfic. If you want Garu and Tobe to stay enemies forever, don't read this fanfic.
1. Hey Garu, I don't like your girlfriend

**Okay, so first story. It's a Pucca one, **_**but**_** is not about Pucca. **

**TobexGaru. This is a ****really**** different pairing, so please do not insult it or call it gross. Sorry I made Pucca seem like SUCH a bitch. Thanks! BTW, I like constructive reviews. **

_There he is, trying to act all tough with his faggy ninjutsu. That training is going __**nowhere**__._

Tobe glared Garu a vicious glare. Garu was obviously training for ninjutsu, and Tobe stayed quite as he sat in a bush, trying to pick up some of Garu's ninja moves.

"Garu! You're so dreamy. Train a bit more, for _me_. It's sooo hot!" Pucca pounced on Garu from the behind.

Garu rolled his eyes at Pucca, got up, and brushed himself off.

_Bitch. _Tobe looked at Pucca in disgust. _What a nuisance, always bugging Garu. Poor guy, she takes out the man in him, and makes him look like such an idiot._

"Garu! You're _such_ a man, getting pushed around by Pucca all day. Really, this is getting pathetic. I mean, it's cute when you were 12, but it's pathetic when your _14_!"

And Tobe _had_ to blurt out these words, when Pucca, was with Garu.

_Oh shit. I forgot he had a bouncer._

Pucca teeth clenched together and made a fist at Tobe's face, and Tobe backed off, cussing and screaming like a girl.

"_Right_, who's the man now?" Garu smirked, he had won. I mean, Pucca was with him.

"Oh please, all she ever does is kiss you, and practically _rape _you. And I, get beat on by the hulk here!" Tobe crossed his arms. _Beat that sucker._

Garu was flushing red, but was furious. _She does not rape me! Isn't she my…girlfriend? No… she isn't…so I guess you could call it…_

Garu twitched as he thought of the word rape, and how Pucca _does _always kiss him, pounce on him, and… _rape him_.

"Rape…me?" Garu raised an eyebrow to Tobe, to hide his quivering.

"I do **NOT** rape him!" Pucca's eyes slowly caught onto Garu's eyes and started to give him the puppy dog face. "Right, cuddly-bear?"

_I __**hate**__ that gushy face. _"Uh…" Garu's face was blank.

"Exactly! See? He runs away from you, and you force him to kiss or snuggle. This, my friend, is the definition of raping."

Tobe felt like he'd just beaten up Garu. He tasted… accomplishment.

Neither Pucca nor Garu knew what to say.

But Pucca broke the silence.

"Where did you come from anyways? What are you doing near Garu? Hiding behind a bush? Ohohoh, I may be _'raping'_ him, but you're stalking him! "

"Nice try, Pucca. But we both know that I'm not stalking him. I'm reasoning with his fighting moves, and let's just say… finding a way to beat him once and for all."

Garu looked at Tobe and Pucca, who were babbling on about raping and stalking.

_What a day. Starts off with Pucca 'raping' me, then, I find out I have a 'stalker', and now the both of them are fighting! Where the hell did I go wrong? Fucking shit._

"Won't both of you just leave me alone!?"Garu was panting from yelling over Tobe's and Pucca's voices.

"NO!" Tobe and Pucca shouted it at the same time.

They looked at each other and started glaring.

"Look, _honey_, he's _my_ boyfriend, and I don't need no fag stealing him from me!" Pucca put her hands up on her hips.

Tobe glared._ Typical bitch. _

"I'm REALLY going to have time to fight with Garu when you're breathing down his neck every two seconds!" Tobe was looking at the ground. _Was I supposed to say that?_

Pucca just rolled her eyes, and looked at Garu. Garu's eyes were glued onto Tobe's, he was staring at him.

Garu felt Pucca's eyes on him, but didn't even glance at her. _Why does he waste time, trying to defeat me in whatever shit he can think of? What the fuck did I even do to him to make him hate me so much? Does he get pleasure out of my sadness? _

"Garu, let's go. Let's not waste any more time on him. Instead, let's go and eat noodles, to pay off on your ninjutsu today." Pucca gave Garu her best smile. Maybe a kiss from Garu could make up for her bad day with Tobe.

Thanks for even bothering to read. Next part will be up soon. By the way, if you're not patient in reading, this fanfic might not be the right one for you. 'Constructive' criticism, and reviews make my day. 


	2. You were the first one, and the last one

Garu sighed.

_I don't even like her. I've said it mentally __**and**__ physically. Both of us know I don't like her. Why does she keep trying? Why does she call me her boyfriend, when everybody knows I'm single, and not interested? _

Pucca skipped happily through the restaurant, bringing **one** huge bowl in her hand, approaching hers and Garu's private table. She placed_ their _noodles on the table.

Garu looked at the bowl, and raised an eyebrow.

_Pucca and I are supposed to share noodles, and slurp on them, until we reach to the point of kissing? Talk about invasion of personal space! Her chair and mine… are so close._

"Thanks." Garu looked up at Pucca, she smiled and she bounced onto her chair that was a measly 2 inches away from Garu's.

"You're very welcome, and- I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of Tobe." Pucca grinned at Garu. She was trying to be sweet and friendly, Garu was coming off uneasy since her argument with Tobe.

"Embarrassing me?"

"Yeah, you know…I make you look… 'Unmanly.'" Pucca giggled.

"About that…" Garu cleared his throat.

"Garu, you know I can't help it! You're just so dreamy… I have to do something before I go insane! Kiss you, hug you-"

"_Rape_ me." Garu's face was serious, and his eyes stung Pucca's.

Pucca's eyes we're in shock. Not even her biggest smile could hide her sadness.

"…I thought you didn't mind when I did any of those things…" Pucca peeped.

"EXCUSE ME? Do you think running away, screaming and pulling myself out of your arms is a good sign?"

"I…thought you we're just playing hard to get… or flirting or something…"

Garu didn't reply. He just looked at Pucca, blankly.

_She really is beautiful…such a pretty girlfriend would go to waste. I mean, guys are all over Pucca when they see her. She has charm. Of all those guys, she fell for me. I don't know…I just… don't love her. _

"Garu?" Pucca noticed Garu was completely zoned out.

"Hm? Oh, right…"

"I'm sorry." Pucca frowned.

"It's alright, but, Pucca…I need you to be as serious as you can for a moment."

Pucca blinked. _What?_

"Pucca, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met…"

Pucca smiled.

"…You have charm, grace, and mind you- you're a really good cook."

"Thanks…"

"But…I just don't love you. I just don't really _feel_ anything."

Pucca's smile was wiped instantly off her face. She knew instantly, that this was a break-up. Tears stung her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She didn't say anything.

_All those kisses…gone to waste. All that time…gone to waste. Everything we did together… has gone to waste. Garu was her first boyfriend, and last one. _

Garu touched Pucca's cheek, wiped off her tears, and pulled away the hair hanging in her face.

"Pucca…please don't make me feel even guiltier than I am…"

"Garu."

"Yes?"

"Have you been seeing any other girls…or… wanting them?"

"Oh no, Pucca! I would never leave you for another girl. You're as good as it gets, and somehow I can't love you."

"Garu, you were my first one, and now you're my last one."

"You were too Pucca."

Pucca noticed neither of them had touched the bowl of noodles on the table. She pointed to them.

"You want 'em?"

"No, I'm okay. I think I'm going to go home now…but Pucca, remember one thing."

Pucca blinked.

"You deserve more, and…I'm sorry."

With that, Garu left the Goh-Rong. Pucca watched him walk out of the restaurant, not even glancing once back at Pucca.

Pucca started to cry again. _I'm _really _going to get more than I had. Garu, you _we're_ the best boyfriend _ever.

---

After that day, Pucca never spoke to Garu again. Ching would never give him a smile again. Ho, Uncle Dumpling and Linguini never invited Garu to eat their noodles again. Ringring tended to flirt with Garu even more than usual. Garu's break up with Pucca seemed to affect everybody in Sooga village. Mostly one person in particular.

Tobe.

After the break up, news spread like wildfire. When it got to Tobe, he went to go find Garu. He found him, and invited him to his house.

Once Garu entered Tobe's house he rolled his eyes.

_This has _got _to be a trap. Some sort of booby-trap or ninja move is going to pop out any second now. Can't he see I'm in a tough time right now? Everybody in this village hates me now, and all he can think about is fighting me! Jerk!_


	3. I can cook tea, does that count?

Whoops! Forgot to add a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca, or is associated with it in any way.

Once Tobe and Garu actually got into Tobe's house, Tobe turned towards Garu and looked at him straight in the eye, smirking a little.

"You're welcome."

Garu blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

"For _what_?

Tobe rolled his eyes. _This guy is so slow._

"For getting you to break up with Pucca, dumb ass! You would've never broken up with her if it weren't for me! I clearly stated that she rapes you, and both of us knew that you didn't love her by the time you left for the Goh-Rong! Now, you have that bitch off your chest!"

Tobe grinned and cocked his head.

"Right, thanks, but what am I supposed to do when all the village hates me for breaking up with her?" Garu pouted for a second, but noticed he was being a baby in front of his enemy and went back to a straight face.

"Don't worry; it will wear off after a while. They just need to get used to the fact that you two were never meant to be." Tobe's eyes widened_. Whoa_ _I sounded like such a fag, right there. Wait… why did I do this for my __**enemy, Garu**__, again? Why is he even at my house?_

Garu came out different than what Tobe had expected. Instead of Garu raising an eyebrow, and asking Tobe why he was being such a fag, he smiled.

"Your right thanks. But…I've been all depressed for a while though, and I've been a bit…_lonely_." Garu's smile disappeared. His eyes looked so sad…

Tobe's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

_Why are Garu's eyes all boggy and watery? Is he going to_… cry_? _

"Actually," Garu sniffed. "It's nothing."  
Garu masked his sadness with a smile.

That smile did nothing. Garu's eyes were troubled, cheerless and gave off depression. It was obvious he was in a bad mood.

"…Are you okay?"  
Tobe was beginning to worry. He's never seen his enemy look like this…so helpless and pathetic.

"Actually…" Garu's eyes were half open and, he put his hand up to his forehead to see if he was sick. "I feel…sick..."

"What? Oh…here,"

Tobe brought Garu to his couch to sit down.

"Tobe…I really think I should leave…ah…I feel…awful…"

"What? No! It's okay, stay here! I'll go make you soup!"…_What the fuck. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! Did I just say I'd make him soup? What the hell is my problem?!_

Garu looked up and Tobe, who was standing in front of him while he was laying on the couch. Garu's eyes widened after what Tobe told him. _Uh, what? _

"Are you sure?" Garu's head cocked.

"Uh…yeah…" Tobe was looking at the floor and kicking his feet a little.

Garu slowly blinked and smiled. "Thanks…a lot."

"Okay…just lay back…I'll be back in a bit…"

"Alright."

---

Tobe looked around in the kitchen. He had no idea how to cook. His ninjas did all the cooking in the house, but they'd all left after he spazed out on them for blowing up his house. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Shit…now what am I going to do?" Tobe muttered angrily.

Then, a pot caught his eye.

_I can use this pot to boil water!_

He quickly grabbed the pot and filled it with water, and put it on the stove to boil.

_Now what?_

He absolutely had no idea what to do. Then, a box full of teabags caught his eye.

_If I can't make soup…I guess I could…_

Tobe sighed. He really wanted to make Garu feel better with a bowl of soup, but to his dismay, he was a horrible cook, and had to make him tea instead.

After the water finished boiling, he poured it into two fancy teacups, and put in one teabag in each cup.

_I'm sorry Garu._

---

Garu was lying on Tobe's couch and looked around.  
_Where is he?_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and looked up at Tobe, with a tray in his hands. On the tray was not the soup Garu was expecting, but two teacups. Garu looked puzzled.

"I…I'm…so sorry…but…I can't cook. I have no idea how to cook soup…so…I made us tea instead…" Tobe was blushing a little, seeing Garu was snickering over Tobe not being able to cook soup. "Again, I'm so sorry…."

"Hah- its okay, Tobe…but really, does it take a genius to make soup?" Garu raised an eyebrow and started to giggle.

"Sh-shut up! I had no idea! My ninjas used to do all the cooking!" Tobe was slightly offended, he just made tea for him, and these were the thanks he was getting.

Then, Tobe put the tray down on a side table next to Garu, and handed him his tea. Tobe took his own, and took a sip.

"OW!" Tobe screamed, and bit his tongue.

After Garu took a sip, he looked at Tobe, surprised. "What happened?"

"I bwurned mwy twongue weally, weally bad!" Tobe was holding onto his tongue, and gave up on drinking the tea.

Garu snickered. "It's not THAT hot," Garu took another sip of his, and his eyes widened.

"This is delicious!" Garu started to drink more.

"Reawee? You tink so?" Tobe smiled. That was a precious compliment, knowing that he couldn't cook at all.

"Yeah," Garu was almost finished his tea. "And you said you couldn't cook!"

Soon after Garu finished his tea he got up from the couch.

"Thank you so much Tobe! The tea was heaven! Thanks for letting me stay at your house, I'm all better now!" With that, Garu got closer to Tobe, and wrapped his arms around Tobe.

Tobe didn't return the hug; he was way too shocked to even talk. _My enemy? Did he just… h-hu-hug me?_

After Garu let go of Tobe, he smiled.

"Tobe, now it's safe to say…you're not an enemy anymore…thanks for being such a good friend." Garu looked down, grinned then shrugged.

"I…" Tobe was traumatized. At the same time…he felt a bit…happy inside. _He hugged me, and told me he was my friend? What's going on?_

"Thanks." Garu smiled one last time, and left. "Bye."

"B-bye."


End file.
